hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Sentry
Sentry_01.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_02-03.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_04-05.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_06-07.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_08-09.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_10-12.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_13-15.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_16-18.png|link=Security Nodes Sentry_19-21.png|link=Security Nodes "Sentry is an antivirus that when activated copies itself to other nodes. It spreads fast and deletes enemy programs along the way. Upgrade it to make it stronger." ---- Summary The Sentry is an offensive Security Node. During the Brute Force phase of a hack, the Sentry simultaneously spreads an Antivirus to all connected nodes. Antivirus Installation In order to install the antivirus program on a node, it must first be secured. Secured nodes are represented by having a black base. The sentry (or any node that already has an antivirus installed) is able to secure neighboring nodes by sending data packets ("pulses") - represented by small black dots - to its neighbors at a rate of one per second. After the node is secured, the antivirus program can be installed by sending a final and much larger pulse that completes the installation 0.5 seconds after arriving. The level 1 antivirus program requires 20 pulses (or 20 seconds) to secure a node, and 21.5 seconds before the new node is ready to send out the program to other nodes. Higher levels of antivirus require fewer pulses to secure a node, but always require the final larger install pulse. This means that you can speed up antivirus installation by having more than one connected node sending pulses. However, one final pulse will always add 1.5 seconds at the end (1 second to send the install, and 0.5 to run the install) regardless of how many connections are being used to secure a node. Nodes installed with an antivirus will simultaneously spread to other nodes and attack connecting nodes that have been captured, at a rate of once per second. A node with an antivirus will stop spreading and attacking if it has been captured but, if recaptured by Security Nodes, the node will retain the original antivirus and continue spreading and attacking as usual. Antivirus from a higher level Sentry will overwrite the antivirus produced by a lower level Sentry. Statistics *'Notes:' While the Sentry is technically allowed to upgrade at earlier levels than displayed, the $ Capacity that can be held at those levels is not sufficient to purchase the upgrade. "Required Core Level" displays the highest value of both "Core Level" and "Core Level required to purchase the appropriate Database(s)." Tips Placement / Amount The maximum number of Sentries you can have is 4. This number increases by upgrading the Core to level 2, 5 and 9 respectively. However, having more than 2 or 3 Sentries can be ineffective, as this number is usually enough to spread the antivirus program together with the other Security Nodes in your network. If you have more than three, consider if you want to remove it and build extra resources or Security nodes. There are exceptions though, where having four Sentries will help you out against specific attacks, such as Wraiths. The optimal placement for sentries is usually in the center of your network, connected straight to your main Security Nodes. The antivirus program will spread quickly in the front and just a bit longer in the back. If your defenses are rather spread out, then you can use two of them if they are connected correctly to ensure that all the nodes get the antivirus program. If your network is poorly constructed, a Sentry could be rendered useless as described in the section below. Tips for Offense Sentries have four Program slots and a high Firewall. A good tactic early-game for new players against a poorly built network: if the only Sentry is right at the beginning and is not directly connected to a Security Node, capture it as fast as possible and no antivirus will be spread at all in the network, making the network easy to compromise. Tips for Defense Placing a Sentry too close to a netConnection and not connected to your defenses will result in the Sentry getting captured too fast, and it will not be able to spread its antivirus program. This not only weakens all other nodes, but your main Security Nodes more specifically. Proper Sentry placement is crucial in that your Business Nodes are close enough receive the antivirus program, but not so that your Security Nodes as too far away to receive the antivirus program. Security Nodes work well when connected to a Sentry. Antivirus is passed on to them almost instantly, and they will spread the antivirus to all connected nodes that are not captured by an attacker. Other Tips * Nodes that are either being upgraded or disabled by a Wraith will receive the antivirus, but will not spread it to other nodes and will not attack. * The faster you take down Sentry nodes, the better. Don't give it time to spread over the network too much. * Sentries that are too close to netConnections are especially vulnerable to intruder's programs because netConnections cannot be captured or reclaimed. * Only one instance of the Sentry's antivirus can be installed on a node. Putting two Sentries next to each other doesn't make your defense two times stronger. * Connecting the Sentry to other security nodes, like a Turret or Black ICE will make it spread faster, since they are already secured nodes. The antivirus can be installed on Security Nodes straight away and enable them to spread the antivirus program further. * When a network's security is activated, Sentries start installing the antivirus program to all connected nodes simultaneously. * Nodes that have the antivirus program installed will also start spreading the antivirus to all of their neighboring nodes simultaneously. * There is a visual display at the bottom part of a node during antivirus installation. * The antivirus cannot spread to nodes that are currently being built or upgraded. * The antivirus from Sentries of higher level will overwrite that of lower level Sentries in a network. References A Sentry is one type of ICEs found in the Netrunner collectible card game. Category:Node Category:Security Node Category:Defenses